Diary Of A SemiDeppressed I
by kittypawx
Summary: CRAWLING IN MY SKIINNNN! THIS TOOTH WILL NOT HEALLLL!
1. Chapter Dental Scare

...So all I need to do is write this thing in OpenOffice and then upload it to fanfiction?  
Sounds easy but first I gotta pee...

Day 1 April 24th 08: CRAWLING IN MY SKINNN!

Its the day before the dentists appointment and my tooth is being a bitch, I already took a hella  
lot of pain relievers! I also gotta get a 1 inch needle stuck through my damn tooth to paralyze  
it. They say its eventually gonna lead to a root canal. And don't root canals hurt? It sounds hella  
scary. Well besides the fact im waiting for my impending doom my favorite writer left, ya this  
has happened lots a times. It was a sunny day that im not gonna enjoy cuz im too busy ripping my  
eyes out with a spoon, it said the video was suspended for some type of violation. The only  
violation was how good it was.

It got me mad. Very mad. So im just looking at the computer screen, CHICKEN FUCCKERSS!!  
BUK BUK!! It was some type of way of relieving this anger. While I stood there swearing at the  
computer, you know how most houses are so close to each other, I felt someone watching.  
I look around like a trapped animal, and bolted for the bathroom. PEEEEEEEE. I also relieved  
myself of a full bladder. I pray they didn't get it on camera...

Day 1 ended. Status: Still Alive


	2. Chapter In Pain

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... zzzzzzzuuuuzzzz! SMACK

April 25th 08: Death Needle

Well, today was the dentists appointment. Actually instead of

pain I felt a sense of relief I was gonna be over with this.

But im getting another appointment on the 29th so its still a

lose lose type of situation. Also that numb feeling you get

all over the side of your face is unbearable. Half of my face was

actually numb. My eye also.

The good part was I downed all the tacos I could eat, of course after

I could feel the side of my face. The rest of the day I spent sitting around

my apartment floor doing nothing. The thing that bothered me most was

the constant pain I had every time I moved. I would switch places on my

sides and then I would feel this extreme jabbing in my tooth. Wait no, the

place where they stuck the needle. I cant believe they're gonna do the same

thing in a couple of days.

Day 2: ended. STATUS: Numb but still alive.


	3. Chapter ASAP Wasp

"When In Rome, Do as The Romans Do."

April 26th 08: Dinosaur Wasp

The most annoying thing in the whole world was floating around my head.

It flew towards the TV and landed on the screen. Now was my time to act.

I grabbed a shoe and smacked the TV screen with all my might. The

problem was I wasn't aiming. I just hit the TV screen and missed it.

Now it was floating around some other place that I cant see, which

actually annoys me the most. More annoying than not being able

to find it, is the fact its emitting a horrible buzzing sound.

That nasty thing flew around my house all night. I was still half awake because

the damned fly wouldn't stop buzzing. It was pretty confusing, how could a

fly have gotten in when I had no windows open today? Wait... now there

was more buzzing. It sounded like there were at least two of them. I stayed in bed

for a moment, then i got up turned the lights on very fast... and? There was

nothing? I could still hear them but I couldn't see them...

The next morning I called the pest control, realizing I had a wasp problem.

Day 3 ended. Status: Unaccomplished


	4. Chapter Gonna Work It Off

"Your Brothers, Your Sisters and you Your Transsexual Sister/Brother."

Day 4. April 27th 08: Gonna Work It Off

The worst kind of work is housework. I mean theres lots of things to

clean in a house, thats why I got an apartment. Its very tiny so theres

not much to do. I went out to eat today thinking how fortunate I am

to have so little things to do. I ate all I can eat. Satisfied, I got out my

wallet to pay for the meal. And poof, a little imaginary piece of dust

popped out and said "Your so stupid, I'm gonna kill you."

By the word dust I think you guys realized I had no money.

Have you ever heard of, "When in Rome do as the Romans do?" or

"If you cant pay for it, work it off?" Well, when the owner said to

either work it off or go to jail, I felt just like the poor sap who

experienced what I'm going through now and made that quote.

He must have been very, very sorry he didn't take his right wallet.

And then I had to wash dishes, lots of them. I just realized the worst

kind of housework is washing the dishes. I better go write it down in

the "I'm Never Gonna Do This Again Or Ill Kill Myself" book.

Day 4 ended. Status: pitiful


	5. Chapter Tantrum

"I never said it ain't gonna hurt."

April 28th 08: Nervous Breakdown?

The question was, was if I would have 4 year old tantrum complaining about

why I hate my life. Or listen to some really, really depressing songs and complain

about my horrible life. Actually I did both while I was talking to my mom. I was so

upset about my last cavity needing to have a root canal I think I pissed off most of

my family. I eventually started to swear at them. Most of them were actually busy

but some came up with the most stupid of excuses not to accompany me on my

almost life threatening condition (not).

"Damn you and your brothers and sisters and your transsexual sister/brother!" I said (yelled).

"But none of my brothers or sisters are transsexual, I don't even have siblings!" my relative

said. I think he was my relative. Well, anyway I hung up in the end, it was to

quick to actually contemplate what I just said to somebody I thought was my

sibling. Eh, Ill call whoever that was again and scream in his face again.

It relieves stress...

Day 4 ended. Status: Angry? Embarrassed?


	6. Chapter Bunny Slippers

The day I step into a health clinic, I die.

April 29th 08: Dreaded Root Canal

I got in the car, I drove to the dentist, I stepped in the health clinic and

died on the spot (mentally). I never really was mentally prepared for any

type of situation I feared. Even the time I was at swimming lessons and I

had to jump in the water from a board, I was scared. The kid behind me

pushed me in, in an attempt to get his turn. I fell, I swam and I sued the

the kid.

And I know Ill do the same thing with the dentist if the root canal hurts.

"You cant sue me! I didn't do anything!" "I don't care gimme some money!"

Then we start arguing blah blah blah. But I don't think Id be stupid enough to

argue with my dentist, shes more of a temper mental freak than I am.

I got through the root canal with a bang, meaning I was mad afterwards.

And the rest of day I walked around with a robe and bunny slippers,

Drinking a cup of tea every hour and taking in the pain of my

tooth.

Day 6 ended. Status: Mad as hell


End file.
